


Making a princess

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future blackice - Freeform, Gen, Its basically jsut pitch and sophie for the first chapter, Kidnapping, M/M, Pitch missed having a kid, Pitch needs to think before he acts, but in a nice way, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: For the past four years Pitch has been coming back to Burgess, not for revenge, but for Sophie; the girl who thinks the world of him.Pitch brings jer to his lair during one of his visits and suddenly she doesn't want to leave.Ft. Pitch spoiling Sophie rotten, endgame blackice,  the guardians just doing their jobs and way to much domestic fluff.





	1. Kidnapping isn't nice, pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked pretty hard on this but im not that smart! If you see i messed up on something I would really appreciate being told!  
> Comments and kudos would be great if you liked it!
> 
> Also: the chapter moves fairly fast sometimes so if that's a problem I'm sorry!

Pitch hovered in the shadows of the small room, among the toys and dolls and just out of reach of the night light, just as he had many times over the last 4 years. He only watched, as the little girl picked up her head, rubbing sleep from her eyes and looking straight at him. she smiled, reaching her arms out to him, “come in Boogey.”  
Pitch stepped out of his shadows and went to sit at the edge of her bed, brushing the choppy hair out of her face. She didn't flinch, feeling no fear around him. Even though she had grown and had a much better grasp on words, she insisted on calling him Boogey. “Sophie,dear, we talked about this. It's Boogeyman. Even Pitch would be better, really.”  
Sophie chuckled, ignoring him. “Did you bring Onyx?” She asked, excited to see her friends. Pitch nodded and Onyx ran out of the shadows and jumped on to the bed, pinning Sophie to the bed. She squealed and ran her fingers through Onyx’s mane. Pitch hushed her, watching the door. “No one can know i'm here remember?”  
Sophie put a finger over her lips, the other arm hanging onto Onyx. She pulled herself out from under the nightmare and stood wobbly on ground, Onyx following.  
“Boogey, let's go someplace!” she proclaimed, her bright green eyes wide. She had asked before, tired of being cooped up in her room at night, but they never went farther than the shadowy corners of the backyard.  
“Would you like to go outside again?” He tried, but she shook her head. “What about to the park?”  
She pouted, shaking her head, “somewhere new!”  
Pitch went silent, thinking. He checked the time on her small pink clock and wondered if they'd have time... well it was only eleven... “Sophie would you like to see where I live?” taking her excited jumping and yelping as a yes, Pitch picked her up on to Onyx's back. Thinking on it, he left a small note on the dresser in childish handwriting, saying they would be back in the morning, just in case Jamie were to try to come find her.  
“Sophie, I'm going to take you to my house, but I promise we'll be back in the morning, alright?” He held out his pinky and she locked it with hers, nodding. Pitch led Onyx to the shadows he had been in before and held on to them so Onyx wouldn't run through too fast and lose Sophie. She let out a surprised and happy squeal as they left and Pitch could only hope that no one heard it. 

 

Unbeknownst to Pitch, almost as soon as they had passed through the shadows, Sophie's door slammed open. Jamie stood in her room holding up his hockey stick to make sure his sister was okay. He looked around but couldn't find anything.  
Jamie picked up the note off of the dresser and almost immediately dropped it. He ran out of the house, glad that his parents were out of town and scrambled to the backyard.  
“JACK!”

Pitch stepped out into his lair, soon followed by Onyx who ran out with Sophie on their back, rushing her around while she screamed in delight. As Onyx ran past him, he grabbed Sophie by the pits and help her up on his hip. “This is my house dear, can you see alright?”  
“It's fine!” She said, looking around, “but why's it so dark? Do you need a nightlight?”  
“The dark is better for me, that's all. The nightmares like the dark too.” Pitch brought her through the tunnels and halls, letting her run her hands over the walls and wave to the nightmares as they passed, showing her the different rooms. He brought her to the room of empty cages and she reached her hands up to grab at one.  
“What are you doing?” Pitch laughed, lifting her up with his sand to latch onto one. She grabbed a hold of the bars on a cage and pulled herself up into it, hanging her legs out of the door. Pitch brought himself up to the cage to watch Sophie as she tried to swing the heavy cage, barely getting it to move. Pitch asked her to scoot over, sitting next to her. Together they rocked their legs and the cage swung them along, creaking in a gentle rhythm.  
Pitch felt as the cage seemed to slow down and was about to ask if Sophie wanted to do anything else when he looked down at her sleeping face. He sighed, remembering that even Sophie needed to sleep. He stopped the cage and picked her up like a princess, floating her back down to the tunnels and finding a room for her. He debated briefly in letting her sleep here, but decided that nothing would happen if he let her slept for just a little while. 

He soon found a small room with a dusty, but otherwise fine, bed in the corner. He patted as much dust off as he could then placed a dark blue sheet on top of it to lay Sophie on. Pitch sat in a rickety chair beside the bed and watched Sophie sleep for a few minutes, wondering when over the past few years he had gotten so attached to her, before calling Onyx and telling them to make sure nothing happened to her. He looked around the room, coming up with an idea.  
Now that Sophie had been here, she would probably want to come back, he reasoned, surveying the near empty room. Well he would need somewhere for her to stay of course. He started with a simple fix, running a thin layer of sand over the walls and floor, picking up the layer of dust that coated it and sifting it out in the hall.  
Pitch then picked up the bits of wooden debris from the ground and tossed them onto the shadows in a corner. “Onyx I'll be back in just a bit, i want to make this room... better.” Onyx looked confused but nodded anyway. “If she wakes up before I'm back, bring her straight to me, alright?”  
Getting another nod, Pitch left through the shadows, wanting to get this done as fast as he could. His lair being as close as it was to Burgess, he went there first, slipping into a closed store and grabbing a pack of dark blue and pink bedsheets along with a large, soft, deep blue rug with a teddy bear design stitched into it. He folded them up nicely and sent them through a nearby shadow, making sure it landed in the room.  
He moved on to larger things now, though not too much. He called on a few nightmares to bring a small circular nightstand to the room with them, not bothering to try and toss it through the shadows. Along with that he grabbed a clock, a night light and (from a nearby store) a small collection of dolls, stuffed animals and drawing supplies. As they left, the nightmares looked at him oddly, trying to figure out why they were doing this. Pitch shooed them off, saying he would be done in just a bit.  
Finally, he stepped into a clothing store, just to get Sophie out of her pajamas, he reasoned. Looking through the selection of little girls clothes he didn't find much that caught his eyes. He picked out a few things he thought she would like (she would love the dark shirt with the white wing on the back) before something caught his eye.  
Easter had passed only a week ago, so it was no surprise stores were putting sales on their unsold children's dresses and trousers (and other such things you would be forced to wear for an Easter dinner). But he had found a small dress, dark blue with a black sash and ribbons. The dress itself would only reach her knees, but the sash tied in the back could reach her feet. the skirt would poof out around her just a bit, showing off the soft black leggings and small blue dress shoes that went with it. It was perfect and he immediately grabbed it off of the display, and placing it gently into a nearby gift box, ready to give to her when she woke up.  
He carried the dress with him, wanting to give it to her personally. He left the store, heading back to his lair, without noticing Jack floating by with Jamie, searching for his sister. 

As soon as Pitch was back in his lair he rushed to the room, checking that Sophie was still asleep before beginning to set up the things he had brought. He picked Sophie up off the bed to fix the bed with the sheets he had gotten and laid her back down, covering her with the comforter. Pitch set the nightstand next to the bed and placed the new clothes into the drawer, then laid out the large rug on the ground. He set the toys and crayons down in the corner, grouping them together and (as he couldn't find one before) made a place to plug in the nightlight and clock. with magic. He sat back on the rickety chair once more, the box on his lap, and felt his shoulders slump. Sure he didn't need much sleep, but that didn't mean he didn't like to. Pitch let his eyes drift shut and dozed off in the chair. 

 

It could have been five minutes or five hours, but Pitch was woken up by Onyx pulling at his sleeve. He looked up to see sophie just waking up, her eyes still half closed as she yawned, her messy hair flung around her head. Se opened her eyes and looked around the room, startling when she saw pitch. “Boogey? Is it morning?” Sophie asked confused. Pitch checked the clock and, wouldn't you know, it was already 7AM.  
“I suppose it is, so ill have to get you home soon,” he said, disappointed, “but before I do that, I have a gift for you.” pitch stood and helped sophie out of bed, landing her feet on the soft rug. She looked at the rug under her feet and smiled up at him, letting him show her around the room. “I fixed up this room for when you want to come visit, alright?” at her nod, he opened up the nightstand, showing her the clothes he’d gotten.  
Sophie tried to reach out to grab clothes to change into, but pitch stopped her hand. “I got you one more thing, dear.” He grabbed the box off of the chair and handed it to her. “Would you like to open it?” he thought that if sophie's smile got any bigger, she might break something. She snatched the box from his hands and tore it open, as children are prone to do, and pulled out the dress with a gasp. 

“Boogey can i put it on now?” she asked, bright eyes pleading. Pitch pretended to think about it for a second and she groaned impatiently. 

“Well, i can't just leave you in your pajamas can I?” he conceded, picking the shoes and leggings out of the box. “Do you need help putting this on or do you want to do it yourself?”  
By the time he asked, Sophie had already torn off her shirt, and was trying (read: failing) to unzip the back of the dress. Pitch grabbed it from her, unzipping it and handed it back to her to tug it over her head. She got it straightened out on her and pitch turned her around to tie her sash, and even with the bow, it reached down to her heels. Sophie was about to bound out of her new room, when pitch held her back, pointing out her pajama pants and bare feet. He helped her pull on her leggings and latch up her shoes then let her loose.  
She moved to the toys and grabbed a golden bear off of the pile before going back to pitch and telling him they could go. Onyx came up behind her and slid between her legs to she was sat on their back. Pitch walk along with Onyx to the entrance, listening to Sophie talk.about what they should do next time she came. Pitch stopped in his tracks as a cold breeze went through his lair. He sent Onyx and Sophie back into the hall, just out of eyesight.  
Jack flew into the lair, bringing with him and icy chill and a 14 year old boy. “Where is she Pitch?” he demanded as he landed, pointing his staff at him.  
“Who do you mean jack? It's just me and my nightmares down here.” Pitch heard Sophie whine from the hall, and he urged Onyx to hush her.  
“Then what was that noise?” Jamie asked, completely unbelieving.  
Pitch was about to reply when a soft noise came from the tunnel. He turned around and saw Onyx coming towards them with sophie still on her back, looking upset. She stopped next to him and asked, in her saddest voice, “Boogey, why'd it get cold?”  
Pitch lifted her up to sit on his hip and looked straight at Jack and Jamie, “Because we have guests, dear.” Sophie turned in his arms and waved happily to the boys.  
“Hi Jamie, hi Jack, do you wanna see my new room?” She called out and pitch covered her mouth, taking.  
“Sophie, dear, that was a present for you, not them.” He chided, but she pushed her way out of his arms and climbed back onto Onyx, rushing back into the halls with Jack and Jamie in tow. Pitch followed, cursing the boys wretched timing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter? after literally over a year? its more likely than you think....
> 
> (i have no excuse, honestly.)

Pitch hovered silently in the door frame as Sophie showed Jack and Jamie around the sparse room, the boys humoring her. She spun around in her dress, showing off, when she caught sight of Pitch and called out, “Boogey, come in!” getting the attention of Jack and Jamie.   
They boys turned to him and gave awkward smiles, not wanting to make Sophie upset. Pitch walked in and scooped Sophie up, holding her out in front of him. “I'm going to talk with Jack for a second, but i'll be right back alright?” he waited for her to nod, “when i get back, we might be able to go play in the cages then get you home for breakfast.” He placed her down with her brother and waved Jack into the halls.  
When they stepped out into the hallway Pitch said nothing, instead walking further through the hall until they were out of earshot. “You know Jack, it's not nice to break into others homes, I almost feel hurt.” He smirked at Jack's deadpan expression and continued, “And really Jack, what timing. I left with Sophie eight hours ago, and you only came as we were about to leave.”

“Why would you kidnap Sophie in the first place?” Jack snapped back, not pleased with being out for the past eight hours looking for her. Pitch leaned back against the wall and shrugged in an almost comically uncharacteristic way. 

“Well, I wouldn't say I kidnapped her,” he started, “She wanted to get out of the house and we ended up here, there's nothing wrong with that.” With Jacks adamant cry that it still counted as kidnapping, Pitch held his hands up in defeat. “I will admit, I probably shouldn't have brought her here, much less let her sleep here, but I did nothing wrong Jack, I was even going to return her.”

“Why would you kidnap her in the first place?” Jack hisses, “Don't you hate the kids? Why act all friendly now?”

“You know, I think even if I told you you wouldn't believe me...” he looked down at Jack and really, if looks could kill... “Really, Jack, we haven't seen each other, much less spoken, in over three years. Forgive me for not acting according to your fleeting impression of me.

“Admittedly, I did originally come to Sophie with more malicious intentions, but that was quite literally years ago.” he watched Jack's face for a moment before continuing, “She’s not afraid of me, never has been. After a while I would try to stay away but she kept calling for me, so I gave in.” He thought back near fondly at the awkward first weeks trying to get used to spending his nights with Sophie.

“Ignoring the fact that you've apparently been coming to Burgess regularly for years to hang out with a child,” Jack ran his fingers through his hair, looking back at Sophie's door, “why would you bring her here? Doesn't that seem... stupid?”

Pitch narrowed his eyes, “I was only playing with her, it’s not like I’ve cooked up some harebrained scheme to take over the world, revolving around an eight year old. Really Jack, I'm not a super villain.”  
Jack let out a huff of cold air and nearly spoke back when they heard a shrill shriek from the room. He ran in before Jack could get over his shock, trying to assess what had happened. 

Sophie was stood in the middle of the room, staring down her brother, on the verge of tears. She stood stubbornly, with her hands balled into fists at her side. Jamie on the other hand stood uncertain, face scrunched up like he was about to give in. Pitch saw the dark blue bear in his hand, held away from Sophie. 

“JAMIE GIVE HIM BACK!” Sophie screamed, but, seeing Pitch in the doorway, Jamie held his ground, keeping it away. 

“Sophie, it's probably a trick or a trap or something, no!” 

“His name is Moony, give him back!”

Pitch growled low in his throat and tore the bear(Moony, noted) from Jamies hand, lifting it above his head and into Sophie's arms, making her face light up. He then grabbed Jamie by the collar, ignoring his and Jacks protests, and dragged him out into the hallway and against a wall.   
He stared down at Jamie, making the boy flinch back. Even if he was older now, he was still a child. “If it weren't for your sister in the other room, i swear-”  
Jack rushed to grab Jamie away from Pitch, holding on to him tightly and promising to take him out of the lair.   
While Jack rushed out of the lair, Pitch leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated getting so angry, losing control of himself. He felt like an idiot. Before he could go into Sophie's room to check on her, he felt tiny arms hug onto him. He looked down at Sophie, her bright blue eyes staring up at him.  
“Are you okay, boogey?” she asked, eyebrows scrunching up to match his. “Where’s Jamie?” 

Pitch dropped his hands from his face, smoothing out Sophie's brow with is thumb, “I’m fine, child, i just got a bit upset. your brother just had to leave step out,” He let his eyes drift out to where Jack has flown away, “but there’s no time for that now. I need to get you home.”  
Sophie nodded, but looked at him with her biggest puppy eyes, “we get to come back soon right?” she asked, placing Moony between them to stare up at Pitch with her.

Pitch smiled and nodded, “of course, love.”

-

Pitch carried Sophie through the shadows, making sure Moony didn't get lost in the void. When they were back at her room, he placed her down on the bed and pocketed the note they had left.   
“Will you behave when i'm gone, you little monster?” He asked, knowing very well that Sophie didn't know the meaning of the word ‘behave’ unless it was to get what she wanted.   
“Will you make waffles next time were at your house?” She smiled up at him, the question sounding more like an order.   
Pitch chuckled and ruffled her hair, “if you can keep your new dress clean, I’ll think about it.”  
Sophie giggled, but nodded nonetheless. She hopped up to stand on her bed and faced her back to Pitch. “Boogey I gotta put on my clothes for home!”   
He unzipped the back of her dress, letting her jump to the floor to find some of the various clothes she had strewn across her floor. Whenever they went out for the night, she would change when they got back to ‘keep it secrets!’  
“Jamie, Sophie, breakfast!” they heard Sophie's mom call from downstairs. Sophie gave quick goodbyes to Pitch so she could get to the table and she was out before he could get a word in. Pitch huffed, wondering where she got her manners from. Then remembering her older brother, he figured she was fairly well off all things considered. He turned to shadow travel, hoping that would be the end of it, but a staff across his chest stopped him, Jack having come up behind him while he and Sophie said goodbye.   
“You know we’re gonna have to talk about this, right?” Jack looked up at him, looking ready to fight if Pitch tried to get past him.  
Pitch rolled his eyes, fixing a nonchalant look back onto his face, “Jack, it’s rude to sneak up on people.”  
“It’s rude to kidnap children, terrifying their brother and making me spend 8 hours searching for them.”  
Pitch hmm’d and tried to get past him again, “Maybe you should stop letting bratty teenagers drag you around for 8 hours.”   
“Pitch, This is serious.” Jack was leaving no room for him to flee and only looked more tired by the second.   
“I agree completely Jack, but until you and your little friends can find something I've done wrong in regards to Sophie, I’m going home.” He gave a final push past Jack and shadowed back to his lair before Jack could argue, knowing full well he would probably run to the Guardians and make an absolute mess of everything. 

Still... He made his way to Sophie's room, hastily put together while she slept and everything slightly askew from her impromptu tour, there was no way he would stop visiting Sophie. She was important to him, reminded him of a similar little girl, just as curious and wild. She straightened up the room, taking care to reorganize the stuffed animals and tuck in the blankets. He wanted things to be ready for the next time Sophie came to visit.


End file.
